pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "Toy Story". It will appeared on YouTube. Cast: * Woody - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Buzz Lightyear - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Mr. Potato Head - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Slinky Dog - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Rex - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Hamm - Norm (Norm of the North) * Bo Peep - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Sarge - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Sarge's Son - Clayton (Tarzan) * Sarge's Wife - Michelle Conrad (3-2-1 Penguins!) * Sarge's Soliders - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Andy - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Mrs. Davis - Queen Eilnor (Brave) * Molly - Penny (The Rescuers) * Sid Phillips - Stan Beals (The Ant Bully) * Hannah Phillips - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) * Scud - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * RC - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Lenny - Blu (Rio) * Fire Truck - Donkey (Shrek) * Tikes - Ants (A Bug's Life), Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life), Bears (Brother Bear), Lemurs (Madagascar), Yogi's Gang and Hyenas (The Lion King) * Trokia Ladybug - Francis (A Bug's Life) * Trokia Goldfish - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Trokia Duck - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toons Adventures) * Trokia Cat - Francis (Felidae) * Trokia Bulldog - Luiz (Rio) * Toy Train - Pedro (Rio) * Doodle Pad - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * See 'N Say - Spike (Tom and Jerry) * Rock-A-Stack - Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show) * Mr. Shark - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Mr. Mike - Pingu (Pingu) * Roly Poly Clown - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Snake - Norbert Beaver (The Angry Beavers) * Robot - Daggett Beaver (The Angry Beavers) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) * Bo Peep's Sheep - RJ (Over the Hedge), Batso (Happily Ever After) and Timon (The Lion King) * Dolly, Ducky and Teddy - Mime (Happy Tree Friends), Pumbaa (The Lion King) and Cindy Bear * Hockey Puck - Zazu (The Lion King) * Etch - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Mr. Spell - Alex (Madagascar) * Rocky Gibraltar - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Troll Dolls - Rabbits (Hop) * Troll Doll - E.B. (Hop) * Combat Carl - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Magic 8-Ball - Thumper (Bambi) * Robot Guards - Robot Dogs (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * The Claw - Bolt (Bolt) * The Claw's Parents - Reggie and Jenny (Free Birds) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Rabbid (Rabbid Invasion) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Giant Snake (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Baby Face - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) * Legs - Faline (Bambi) * Hand-in-the-Box - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Roller Bob - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Frog - Mushu (Mulan) * Jingle Joe - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Ducky - Duke (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals/Back at the Barnyard) * Rockmobile - Otis (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals/Back at the Barnyard) * Walking Car - Kermit The Frog (Muppets) * Whiskers - Lucifer (Cinderella) * Mrs. Phillips - Giselle (Open Season) * Mr. Phillips - Elliot (Open Season) * TV - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Marie Antoinette - Jewel (Rio) and Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Rain - Rain (A Bug's Life) * Burned Ragdoll - Iago (Aladdin) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Sally Doll - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) Scenes: * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 3 - "Diggah Tunnah" * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 4 - Jerry, the Space Ranger * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 5 - "Strange Things" * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 6 - Tom and Jerry Fight/Sid (Stan Beals) * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 7 - What Will Andy (Richard Tyler) Pick?/A Cat Accused * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 10 - Jerry Meets the Rabbids * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 11 - At Sid's (Stan Beals') House * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Stan Beals) * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 14 - Jerry's Ear Bandage * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 15 - Sid's (Stan Beals') Window to Andy's (Richard Tyler's) Window * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 16 - The Big One * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 17 - "Jerry, I Can't Do This Without You" * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 18 - Tom Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 19 - 'Play Nice!' * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 20 - The Chase * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 21 - Rocket Power * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 22 - Christmas at Andy's (Richard Tyler's) House * Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: * Toy Story (1995) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Tom and Jerry (1917) * Tom and Jerry Tales (2006) * The Tom & Jerry Show (1975) * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off To Mars (2005) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) * Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) * Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) * Tom and Jerry & The Wizard Of Oz (2011) * Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) * Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) * Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) * Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) * Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * Disney's House of Mouse (2001) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Looney Tunes (1930) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2004) * Space Jam (1996) * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1995) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011) * Norm of the North (2016) * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan 2 (2005) * 3-2-1 Penguins! (2006) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * The Pagemaster (1994) * Brave (2012) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek The Third (2007) * Shrek The Halls (2007) * Shrek: Forever After (2010) * Scared Shrekless (2010) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Yogi's Gang (1973) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * Brother Bear (2003) * Brother Bear 2 (2006) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) * Tiny Toons Spring Break (1994) * Felidae (1994) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (1991) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Pingu (1986) * The Angry Beavers (1997) * The Aristocats (1970) * Happy Tree Friends (1999) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion Guard (2016) * Timon & Pumbaa (1995) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * Happily Ever After (1990) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Merry Madagascar (2008) * Madly Madagascar (2013) * Hop (2011) * The Ant Bully (2006) * Inside Out (2015) * Jurassic World (2015) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi ll (2006) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) * Bolt (2008) * Free Birds (2013) * Rabbids Invasion (2013) * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (2010) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp ll: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) * Mulan (1998) * Mulan ll (2005) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) * Back at the Barnyard (2007) * The Muppets (2011) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) * Open Season (2006) * Open Season 2 (2008) * Open Season 3 (2010) * Open Season: Scared Silly (2015) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin (1994) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin and the King of the Thieves (1996) Sound Effects: * Goofy Holler * Wilhelm Scream Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Pixar Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof